The present invention relates to a readily destructible anchoring cartridge for anchoring a fastening element in a drilled hole.
The use of reactive resin compositions based on unsaturated polyester resins, vinyl ester resins or acrylic resins as bonding agents and adhesives in chemical fastening methods has been known for a long time (DE-OS 39 40 309, DE-OS 39 40 138, DE-OS 36 38 750). Those reactive resin compositions are two-component systems, one component containing the pre-accelerated reactive resin and the other component containing the hardener. Other customary constituents, such as fillers, stabilizers, accelerators, thixotropic agents, reactive diluents, and inhibitors, may be contained in the one and/or the other component.
Although such anchoring systems have been used for several years in fastening technology, they do have some disadvantages. Those disadvantages reside in the inhomogeneous curing of the components. The hardener particles act like seeds from which the curing reaction originates. The concentration gradient unavoidably associated therewith leads to defects and stresses in the cured resin body.
A further negative aspect of the prior art is that the customary setting process using a drilling machine is not conducive to thorough mixing of the components, which has to be compensated for by the increased use of hardener, desensitizing agents and reactive diluent.
If thorough mixing does not take place at the beginning of the setting process, the excess resin escapes from the drilled hole, thereby soiling the fastening site.